


In Hot Water

by SonjaJade



Series: The Stoner Series [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Condom Breaking, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang's in hot water- and he isn't alone.  Find out what happens after he and Rose Thomas from school share a night of wine and passion... with expired condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Hot Water

**Title** : In Hot Water  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 1299  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Character(s)** : Roy/Rose, implied one-sided Roy/Riza  
 **Summary** : No one is going to fill the void where Riza should be (if he only had the balls to ask her out, that is…).  However, a little accident may change _everything_.  
 **Warnings** : Underage sex (nothing explicit).  
 **Author's Notes** : Part of the Stoner Series  
 **Prompt:** “Oh crap, how the hell did this happen?”

 

The girl was pretty (Roy’s tastes wouldn’t allow for anything less than pretty, of course; though beautiful was preferred and gorgeous was the ultimate goal), but she was no Riza Hawkeye.  She had dark copper colored skin that gave her the appearance of a Mayan temple goddess, and the sweet girl-next-door demeanor that was more Havoc’s speed, but she had a down to earth sense of humor and they enjoyed their date at the Spaghetti Factory.

Roy brought her back to his place, offered her some wine ( _“Rose’, like your name,” he purred in her ear as he slipped the glass into her hand_ ) and cuddled close to her on his couch.  When Rose accepted and returned his kisses, he was glad that his aunt was out for the night on a date of her own, because Roy was hoping this girl would be the one to break his dry spell in the sack.

She sat the goblet on the coffee table, “Umm, I’m sort of new to this.”  Rose’s cheeks were red with embarrassment.  “I mean… I’ve never gone all the way before…”

Oh hell yes: a virgin.  He’d _never_ had a virgin.  He _wanted_ a virgin so bad- and here one was, just waiting for her ripe cherry to be plucked.  He shushed her with a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.  “I could guide you, show you what it’s all about…”  His hands cupped her face and he kissed her deeply.  After several moments of this, he pulled back slowly and murmured, “Would you let me take your virginity?” 

Rose had fallen under Roy’s charm long before this point in the evening, and she gave him a nervous little groan as she nodded her permission.  After that, it didn’t take long for Roy’s professional fingers to unwrap the girl from her clothing and guide her back to his big bed.

Though she was inexperienced, Roy was glad that Rose was intuitive and not ignorant about sex.  She parted her legs as she watched him roll the condom on, panted nervously as he lined up, but bit her bottom lip silently as he broke through (and mentally put her virginity in a special place in his memory bank).

Once she was okay with him moving, Roy’s eyes shut and he enjoyed the thrill of being the first to explore her depths.  She was so damn tight and so warm, much more so than any other girl he’d been with… and as he continued to thrust inside of her, he thought she might be the wettest girl he’d ever been with.  He looked down and saw her blood streaking his length and he almost lost control.  Instead, he concentrated on bringing her to climax by slowing down and kissing her neck.

It took longer than he anticipated, but he managed to get her off at last, and after only a few moments of her finding bliss, he found his own.  Rose wrapped her arms around him and held him to her ample bosom as they caught their breath.

“Y’alright?” Roy panted, his eyes closed, heart thumping wildly in his chest and sweat glistening between his shoulder blades.

Rose smiled at him and replied, “Yes, the best I’ve ever been.”

“Are you in pain or anything?  I can-”

“I’m fine, a little sore if anything.  You were wonderful.”  She kissed him softly and began to run her fingers through Roy’s sweaty bangs.  “Thank you so much.”

Roy gave her a sexy lopsided grin.  “My pleasure.”  He kissed her before pushing himself up off of her body, and then slipped out of her strangling heat.  And then the color ran from his face and onto the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Rose asked, very concerned that her first lover went from a virile, charming, teenage boy to a frightened child in under five seconds.

“Oh shit…” he breathed into the dim apartment.  “How the hell did this even happen?” he asked himself.  He reached for the condom package and read the outside of it:

            _Steele Condoms- Wrap Your Soldier in Steele!_

_Triple Pleasure Explosion_

_Exp 11-01-10_

They were halfway through 2012, and here he’d just used a rubber that expired in 2010… which would explain why the thing was halfway bunched up around his cock, why Rose was so fucking warm inside, and why she felt so wet…

By now, Rose had sat up in the middle of the bed and figured things out for herself.  Her face had also gone white as a sheet, and she just sat there with her knees drawn up to her chin and wearing a look of pure horror.

“Roy… I’m only fifteen years old!  I-I can’t have a baby!”

Well, shit.  He thought she was sixteen (which didn’t change the fact that he was still possibly going to father a child at two months past eighteen), and under the law, he could be arrested for statutory rape.

He couldn’t think.  Everything was going too fast.  He reached into his nightstand and brought out a pre-packed glass pipe sealed in a plastic baggie.  He dug around and found a lighter and sat on the edge of the bed, lighting up and taking a huge inhale of smoke.  Rose covered her face with his sheets while the smoke went to work.  Roy calmed down and began to think…

He exhaled and croaked, “Morning after pill?”

“You need a parent to sign for it if you’re under eighteen,” Rose mumbled under his blanket.

“I’ll get it, then.”

“You have to be a female, dumbass,” Rose snapped.

“Then my aunt-”

“I don’t have the money anyway.  They’re like a hundred dollars or something!”

Roy took another hit from his pipe.  His guts were twisted up in knots and the THC in the marijuana was not working to help unknot him.  “Well, it’s either that or an abortion, which is more expensive than a hundred bucks.”

Rose’s eyes began to water.  “I could never have an abortion.”

Roy sat the pipe on the nightstand, leaned forward and put his head in his hands.  What the fuck was he going to do now…  A father at eighteen, all because he forgot to go through his rubbers and throw out the old ones.  He tried to think back to the health class he had to suffer through with Havoc when they were in the 10th grade.  Something about the timing of a girl’s period and the fact they were only fertile about 5-7 days every month…

“We could wait and see if you start your period.  But if you’re late…”

Rose shook her head.  “I won’t abort it.  And if you don’t want anything to do with it, then-”

“I’ll take care of it.”  He took her hand and squeezed it.  “I’ll take care of both of you, if your dad doesn’t kill me first.”

Rose leapt to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  Roy held her just as tightly, not out of love but out of fear.  He was scared to death…  Aunt Chris was going to _murder_ him for sure, and Rose’s parents were going to do worse if she turned up pregnant.

And worst of all, Riza would never want anything to do with him after this.  Beautiful Riza with her sunshine colored hair and cinnamon eyes, her heart-melting soft smile and her straight laced demeanor that he just knew was a front for her true personality.  He wanted to make babies with her, marry her and keep her like a princess- no, a _queen_ \- and spend the rest of his life licking her shoes if that’s what she wanted.  And now…

Roy held Rose in his arms and cried silently into her hair as all his hopes and dreams died around him.


	2. Answer That! (and don't fuck it up!)

**Title:** Answer That (and don’t fuck it up!)  
 **Series:** Brotherhood  
 **Word Count:** 249   
**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s)** : Roy, Chris Mustang  
 **Summary:** Aunt Chris always has her ear to the ground, and even high school drama can make it back to her if she listens hard enough…  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Author's Notes:** A continuation of “In Hot Water”; part of the Stoner Series. Mentions of brand names that I don’t own.   
**Prompt:** BOOM!  
  
  
Roy was curled up on his side on the couch, had been that way for two days. He was moping around… Chris knew her boy _never_ moped around. So she opened her ears and listened. The whispers told her everything: an accident with a condom, a vow to take care of them both, his willingness to take responsibility for a situation that shouldn’t have happened…  
  
She decided she was gonna help him out, because he’d done the right thing afterward and she wasn’t gonna let him suffer for it, not this time anyway.  
  
She kicked the door to his pool house apartment open with a _boom_ , the door itself banging hard off the wall and stirring up the smell of freshly smoked cannabis. She glared at the stoned boy she startled off the couch. “Call that girl and tell her to meet you at Dairy Queen.” She tossed him a little baggie with a tiny pill in it.  
  
“Dairy Queen?” her nephew asked in a frightened gasp, his high no doubt killed at this point.  
  
“Order her a sundae with nuts and drop this pill on top. Stir it a little to cover it some, and make sure _you_ don’t eat it.” She patted his cheek and gave him the box: _Plan B_ it said. “Consider this a graduation gift.” She turned and left, barking over her shoulder, “It has to be today, call her right now!”  
  
When Chris heard Roy scrambling for his phone, she sighed with relief.


	3. Dodging the Bullet

**Title** : Dodging the Bullet  
 **Author** : Sonja Jade  
 **Series** : Brotherhood  
 **Word Count** : 483  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Character(s)** : Roy, Havoc, Braeda, Riza, Rebecca  
 **Summary** : When a friend shows her true colors in front of Riza, something changes between her and Roy.  
 **Warnings** : Teenage drug use, talk of teen pregnancy  
 **Author's Notes** : A continuation of ‘In Hot Water’ and ‘Answer That! (and don’t fuck it up!)’.  Part of the Stoner Series.   
  
I was gonna wait to post this, then I realized everyone already knows which fic I wrote for the blind challenge because it was from the Stoner Series.  And for the record: Madame Christmas has Roy slip Rose a morning after pill, not an abortion pill.  And yes, I felt weird about her suggesting he slip it to her in ice cream (I would have at least told her that someone bought a pill for her and didn't expect repayment), but Madame was my muse that day and she ran that story line, not me.  A morning after pill just forces a period to start, making the uterus inhospitable to the zygote, which is what would become a fetus if it were to implant into the uterine wall.  
 **Prompt:** Arrogance

  
  


“Well,” Havoc said as he leaned against the lockers in the hallway, “the news that Rose Thomas might be expecting a baby Mustang is all over school.  Guess girls kiss and tell as much as guys do.”

Roy swapped his trigonometry books for his world civilization ones, sighing in disappointment.  He’d hoped Rose would have kept quiet so that Riza wouldn’t have to know about the promise he’d made her when he thought his world was crashing around him.  “I didn’t think she was that type of girl.”

Braeda elbowed his tall blond friend and scowled.  “The buzz is that you also promised to marry her and make it right.  That’s like romance gold right there.  That in itself is gonna get you so much pussy-”

Just then, a loud voice crowed out across the hall- “Watch out ladies!  Get too close to Roy Mustang and you might end up preggo!”

Roy’s face paled when he saw Riza standing beside her as that Rebecca bitch laughed at him.

“You’re just jealous because _you_ won’t ever get the honor of being in that position with him,” Havoc scoffed.

Now she really laughed.  “What would I want with a broke burn-out like him!  I want a man who’ll keep me in diamonds and Coach, not band t-shirts and rolling papers!”

Riza shot her a glance that quieted her friend, then she walked across to stand closer to Roy, whose heart was beginning to pound in his chest.  And then her firm voice floated to his ears.  “I think it’s honorable that you’re going to take care of her, if she winds up pregnant that is.”  She patted his shoulder and wished good luck either way, and then she disappeared into a classroom just as the bell rang.

“Breathe, dude,” Havoc chuckled.

“Rebecca’s such a bitch,” Braeda sneered as he shouldered his backpack.  “Nice to know she hasn’t rubbed off on Riza.”

“I bet Roy’d like to rub off on Riza,” grinned Havoc.

“Shut up, man.”  Roy shut the metal door with a bang.  “Hey…This stays between us, alright?”  He looked around, then whispered, “My aunt helped me out.  Rose isn’t gonna have a baby.”

His comrades’ eyes widened, and then they smiled at him, Braeda going on to declare his love for Roy’s aunt and Havoc telling him to count his blessings.  “Maybe Riza’ll give ya a shot after all, Roy.”  He sure hoped so.

The next day, the three of them sat on the pool deck getting high when Rose called him- she’d started her period; she wasn’t pregnant.  The day after that, the news was all over school, and Riza came to his locker to congratulate him.  Because of what had happened, Roy realized how quickly things could change and be lost in an instant.  So he swallowed hard, summoned up all his courage, and finally asked her out.

She said yes.

Yes.


End file.
